Cloud computing is a name given to a relatively recent software application/service provider paradigm. Similar to traditional client/server computing, cloud computing provides software over a network to a remote user rather than as software installed directly on the computer/computing device local to the application/service user. For cloud computing, the network is typically an Internet type of large network (i.e., using Internet protocols), which is most likely the public Internet, but may be a proprietary implementation of a network similar in topology/implementation to the public Internet. Accordingly, unlike traditional client/server computing, the client typically does not know where the computing resources are for the server providing the software application/service. Further, a standard web browser may be used for many, but not all, software applications/services, which means that it may be unnecessary to load any client software on the local computer of the user as long as the local computer has a standard web browser available. For some particularly specialized applications, it may still be beneficial to provide a custom graphical user interface (i.e., a sort of customized web browser) on the local computing device in order to provide a better user experience than may be possible via a standard web browser. In cloud computing, high end server computing resources may be shared by several users and the server computing resources (including computation intensive processes) may be more optimally utilized than for the traditional method of installing most products in entirety on the local user computing device and depending on the computation power of the local computing device to perform all of the computing tasks of a particular software application. Further, with ever-expanding wireless access to the public Internet, cloud computing may also be used extensively on portable devices, which may also permit the portable devices to require significantly less computing power.